Link (Super Smash Flash 2)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. His sprites are unique to SSF2 and based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. His moveset is taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl with some minor changes, such as the addition of Bomb Arrows. His voice clips used are from Brawl. Link currently ranks 16th on the tier list of B tier, a small drop from his 12th place position of A tier last tier list. Link possesses long-ranged disjointed hitboxes, a highly flexible and effective zoning game, a decent combo game, and a large variety of powerful finishers. He has high survivability due to his above-average weight, high accelerated falling speed, and guard-breaking recovery. Link also possesses a very good edgeguarding game, due to his projectiles and his down tilt, which can meteor smash. However, due to being a high faller and above average weight makes him vulnerable to combos and chain grabs, nullifying his survivability somewhat. Adding to this problem, his recovery is limited if he loses his midair jump, making it very difficult to return to the stage against an experienced player. His slow movement and attacking speed makes it difficult for him to play offensively, allowing faster characters to quickly overwhelm him if they get too close. His projectile game is weakened overall due to the more lenient power shielding mechanics allowing any character to instantly reflect his arrows and boomerangs back at him before he has time to react. Nevertheless, Link’s arsenal of powerful tools is enough to compensate for his notable weaknesses, securing him his spot in the B tier of SSF2 v0.9b. Link has a small but dedicated playerbase and some representation in online tournaments, achieving an overall mild success. Attributes As a swordsman, Link holds the advantage of long-reaching, disjointed hitboxes filling out the majority of his moveset, albeit at the cost of longer than average startup and ending animations. Link has many powerful finishing moves, both on the ground and in the air. These include the first hit of his down smash, the second hit of his forward smash, his down aerial, his up aerial, the second hit of hit of forward air and back throw. Link has a versatile arsenal of projectiles in his special moves, providing him with one of the strongest zoning games among the cast. His Hylian Shield also plays an important role in his control of space, granting him the unique ability to block certain projectiles while standing or crouching without having to use the standard shield. Link’s mid-heavy weight and being a high faller allow him to survive many powerful hits, both horizontally and vertically. Complimenting his survivability is his aerial Spin Attack, which shields him with wide hitboxes that can discourage edgeguarding attempts and causes only minimal landing lag should he chose to land on stage. He also has the option of snapping to the ledge with his hookshot Zair, providing additional recovery mixup options. Link has a polor grab and throw game. He has the third longest grab, which is a tether grab which leaves him open if missed. His down throw is a good combo starter which can lead into up tilt, up smash and any aerial. Back throw is a great kill option when user near the ledge. Forward throw can allow for certain follow ups if acted quickly enough. Link is also a strong edge guarder which is hard to break. Despite the myriad of advantages they provide, Link’s physics are not purely beneficial. His combination of above average weight and being a high faller makes him the ideal target for long, damaging combos and chain grabs, somewhat negating the advantages brought on by his survivability. His long range comes at the aforementioned expense of leaving large openings after mistimed attacks, and should he be caught off-stage without his midair jump, he is left with few recourses. Link also suffers against characters who posses better mobility or out prioritize or reflect his projectiles, as his ground mobility is average. Link can be left vulnerable if forced to approach, as many of his best options are significant commitments. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears in a whirlwind and unsheathes his sword. *Taunts: **Standard: Performs battle stance from Super Smash Bros.. **Side:Same as Standard. **Down: A fairy flies around Link. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Wins: Happily raises the Master Sword. *Loses: Sadly claps to the winner. Changes from v0.9a Link has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. His attacks are weaker overall, but he has better mobility, faster projectiles, less startup/endlag on his attacks, and a significantly better recovery. Link also benefits from the lower hitstun of this demo, which makes him less vulnerable to chain grabs and zero-to-death combos while maintaining his own combo game due to his increased attack speed. The buffs outweigh the nerfs he received and makes him a more effective character. Aesthetics * ** * Attributes * * Ground attacks * * * * * * Aerial attacks * * * Throws/other attacks * * ** * ** * ** Special moves * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * In competitive play Match ups Notable Players Active *Aegis *SoldierSunday Inactive *Trickmew Tier placement history The tier lists for demo v0.6; Link was seen as a top tier character with being 1st of A tier on the first list and being 2nd of B tier on the second list. On the lists for v0.7; Link stayed 5th of B for both lists which made him a solid high tier character for that demo. However, on demo v0.8b; Link dropped down to 18th of D tier where he was seen a low tier character. In demo v0.9a; Link dropped to 25th of K tier where he is now seen as a bottom tier character. With each new demo; Link's tier position kept dropping and made him look like a horrible character(which is similar for his tier positions in any fighting game that he has appeared in). However, this was changed in demo v0.9b where Link rises to 12th place of A tier where he is seen as a high tier character again. Although due to the metagame changing for demo v0.9b, Link wasn't seen as effective as he was earlier and dropped to 16th of B tier where he is now seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Link_Dojo_Screen1.png|Link performing a taunt on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen2.png|Link using his Clawshot on Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen3.png|Link after using his forward smash in the Dark World of Hylian Skies. Link_Dojo_Screen4.png|Link using his up throw on in Mushroom Kingdom III. Artwork Linkbig.gif|Link's second art in the DOJO!!! Link11.gif|Link's third art in the DOJO!!! Link Main.png|Link's recent pixel art. New design 9b preview link1.png|Link's new design with , and on Hylian Skies. 9b preview link2.png|Link using his down air while Samus and Sheik are running on Yoshi's Island. 9b preview link3.png|Link doing one of his taunts as Mario dashes towards him on Emerald Cave. 9b preview link4.png|Link using the last hit of his standard combo attack as Sheik prepares to attack him on Mushroom Kingdom III. 1006315_10151780971160446_1855378025_n.png|Link all changes in his sprites since demo v0.4b to v0.9b. Mario and Link Sprites.png|Link and Mario's new sprite designs. Trivia *Link, along with , and , are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the green team. *SSF2 spriter Steven Borgers said he is proud of the work he did on Link and . External links *Link's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters